This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Since the beginning of RMATRIX the Research Design and Biostatistics function has focused on continuing support for ongoing studies, extending the range of investigators supported, offering courses and other educational opportunities, and building its functional capacity. To build capacity the function has recruited three Ph.D. biostatisticians who will be joining RMATRIX in the coming months. Dr. John Chen will be coming from Stonybrook in July to lead the biostatistics core. Projects ongoing at the start of RMATRIX have continued to receive support, and a wider range of investigators with new projects have received help upon request. The Research Design and Biostatistics function has provided assistance with seven research proposals submitted for federal funding. The function has performed data analysis for research studies related to all six of the RMATIX health initiative priorities. Investigators have received support from across the University of Hawaii: from the School of Medicine, the School of Nursing, the Office of Public Health, the Department of Human Nutrition, and the School of Pharmacy. The Research Design &Biostatistics function has supported the Multidisciplinary Research, Education, Training and Career development function by offering introductory and advanced biostatistics courses to students pursuing Master's and Ph.D. degrees in clinical research. Students also receive help with design and analysis issues related to their research projects. In addition, a new, non-degree course is being developed for a lay-audience on comparative effectiveness research. With increasing capacity the Research Design and Biostatistics function will expand its research support and educational activities in the future. Research Design and Biostatistic